Beastly
by Mika Yagami
Summary: Serena era muy joven y se casó apresuradamente creyendo que era amada. Pero descubrió que no era así. ¿Cómo sobrevivirá a un hombre frío que no la ama ni la respeta? S&Y. Ambientado a 1918.
1. Chapter 1

**Beastly **

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Naoko Takeuchi .

**Capítulo I: comienzo del final**

Se encontraba Serena mirando a los chicos pelear, demostrando quien es el más fuerte, acostumbraban a realizar un pequeño torneo entre ellos, se divertían ya que era un juego.

Michiru, Ami, Lita y Reí la acompañaban. Cada una apostaba a un chico diferente. Entre los chicos estaban Nicolás, Andrew, Taiki, Haruka y Seiya. Serena le apostaba a Seiya. Ya que era el más rápido de todos, quizá Haruka fuera fuerte o Taiki astuto, pero Seiya era rápido, muy rápido y el mejor. Aunque eso no tenían por qué saberlos los otros. Era un acuerdo entre Serena y Seiya, quienes habían sido amigos desde pequeños. A pesar de que la posición de Seiya no era muy importante, Serena lo apreciaba como un amigo íntimo.

— ¡Vamos, Seiya! — gritaba Serena, emocionada. Seiya la miró y le guiñó un ojo mientras que con un fuerte golpe arrojo a Haruka fuera de la plataforma. Como era evidente terminó en primer lugar. — ¡Sí! — gritó Serena haciendo una señal de triunfo con los brazos. — Paguen chicas.

— ¡Eso no es justo! — gritaba Reí.

— Lo siento, un trato es un trato, — indignadas, las otras cuatro chicas pagaban. Se dispersaron, Michiru fue a darle un golpe cariñoso en la cabeza a Haruka, mientras él sonreía divertido. Ami besó en la mejilla a Taiki y engancharon brazos. Lita se acercó a su esposo, Andrew, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Mientras que Nicolás tomaba a Reí desprevenida y la besaba.

Serena soñaba con llegar a conocer a alguien que la quisiera tanto como ellos a sus amigas. Todas estaban felizmente casados, ellas en edades entre 16 hasta los 22. Incluso Lita ya tenía una pequeña hija. Por suerte ninguno había cambiado, seguían siendo sus mejores amigas.

— Mi recompensa Bombón, — le susurró Seiya al oído. Ella sonrió y se giró con el rollo de billetes en sus dedos. Sonrió malévolamente y lo escondió entre sus pechos.

— Siento decirle, caballero, que no será posible. A menos que se atreva a tocar a una Señorita, — dijo ella fingiendo horror. Seiya río y negó con la cabeza.

— Tramposa.

— Se le llama ser mujer de negocios, — le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil.

— No, se le llama ser una estafadora. Utilizar la belleza natural de una mujer es una estafa, — ella inconscientemente se sonrojó. Su madre le había hecho saber que lo que ella poseía físicamente, era mucho, pero su padre le aseguraba que para conseguir un buen marido era necesario aprender de los negocios. Ella obedeció y estudió con su padre, él orgulloso como nadie le enseñó todo lo que le pudo haber dicho a un hijo varón. Serena era lista y no sabía cerrar la boca, no se dejaba aplastar por nadie. Esa era probablemente la razón de mayor peso por la que no se había casado aun a los 17 años.

La tarde de diversión terminó cuando las nubes comenzaron a descargarse sobre toda su hogar, en Tokio, Japón. Su padre era un importante hombre de negocios, sabía cómo manejar dinero e incluso a la gente. Por lo tanto tenían todo lo que necesitaban y más.

Serena fue a cambiarse y Hotaru la ayudó. Era una de esas noches tranquilas en las que no había celebraciones, fiestas, reuniones o un baile, que era lo que más le gustaba. Su coordinación era perfecta. Cuando se disponía a dormir llamaron a su puerta. Abrió y era su madre.

—Serena, cariño. Te tengo excelentes noticias, —la rubia suspiró, sabiendo cuáles eran esas 'excelentes noticias'.

— Pasa madre, — se hizo a un lado.

Su madre, era tan testaruda como ella. Y se prometió hallarle el hombre perfecto a su hija para que nunca pasara por hambre o desgracia. Serena quería casarse por amor, pero sabía que no era posible, no era dueña de su propio destino. Su rebeldía no servía de nada, a veces se reprimía por respeto a su padre, pero quería gritarle a su madre que dejara de buscar candidatos. Todos salían huyendo al escucharla hablar, al saber que tenía cerebro. Sus amigas se habían casado por compromiso, excepto Reí y Nicolás, quienes se habían amado desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron. Ami y Taiki se habían odiado desde el primer momento y las otras dos parejas fueron simplemente por obligación. Pero ahora, al verlos a todos felices y enamorados, no podía evitar pensar que a ella podría pasarle lo mismo.

— Hoy ha venido a visitarnos un joven que está interesado en tu mano.

— No me conoce madre, ¿Cómo puede alguien interesarse en otra persona si ni siquiera se han visto?

— Solo escucha. Él ha venido desde España. Siempre dijiste que amabas la playa, no conozco ese lugar pero seguro que es hermoso. Dice que ha escuchado mucho de ti en estos últimos días. Tiene curiosidad por conocerte, — dijo su madre sonriente. — He investigado su nombre. Es uno de los clanes más ricos de toda España hija. Su nombre es Yaten Kou. Quiere saber todo sobre ti, se mostró entusiasta y educado todo el tiempo. Solo espera, dale tiempo, puede que gane tu corazón. Vendrá a cenar mañana, incluso tu padre ha dado su consentimiento. Vamos cariño, dale una oportunidad.

Serena no pudo más que asentir al ver la emoción de su madre. Perfecto, mañana en la noche conocería a otro de los candidatos. El cual saldría corriendo en cuanto la conociera. A pesar de ser fuerte, era una mujer y en cada una hay algo de vanidad. Cada vez que uno de los candidatos la miraba decepcionados, no podía evitar sentirse mal. Pero al final de la velada se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, ya que si no fuera así, probablemente estaría casada con el patán más grande del mundo.

El día siguiente se pasó rápido entre estudios y el prepararse. Siempre que salía con alguien su madre le daba un obligado baño con pétalos de rosas, un peinado que le ocasionaba dolor de cabeza al terminar el día y maquillaje. Debía admitir que no lucía mal sin sus coletas, pero siempre que bajaba la mirada a su cuerpo, volvía a la realidad. Los hombres eran regidos por su pequeña cabeza, no por la grande. Lo que hacía a las mujeres protuberantes mucho más atractivas. Ella nunca había sido así. Era de constitución delgada, muy delgada. Pechos no tan pequeños ya que el corcel ayudaba mucho para que parezcan grandes y perfectas curvas. Aunque hombres apreciaban a las mujeres de cabello rubio y ojos azules, tenia algo a su favor. No había duda que era, en esa época, una mujer única y hermosa.

— Señorita Serena, la esperan, — dijo Hotaru, la joven que le ayudaba. — El joven Kou ha llegado, si me permite, con todo respeto, debo decir que es realmente apuesto. No se parece en nada a los chicos que ha traído antes su madre, —Serena le sonrió. No era muy común que Hotaru expresara su punto de vista. Era solamente una año mayor que ella y ella le daba esperanza ya que seguía soltera.

— Muchas gracias Hotaru, bajaré en seguida, — la sirvienta asintió y se marchó. La rubia tomó aire profundamente, estaba comenzando a cansarse de esto. Traía puesto un vestido negro de encaje con el corsé tan ajustado que a veces le impedía respirar. Bajó cuidadosamente las escaleras, esperando no tropezar. Llegó al comedor en silencio. Había tres personas, sus padres y otro chico. Debía admitir que Hotaru tenía razón. Era apuesto, más que eso. Probablemente una cabeza más alta que ella, cabello platinado bien peinado, ni un solo cabello fuera de lugar. Sus ojos eran de un color Verde agua tan intenso que le recordaban a los aretes de Esmeraldas que tenía guardados. Pero había algo en ellos que no daban confianza. Era una frialdad e indiferencia ante todo.

—Serena, me alegro que llegaras, — dijo su madre al observarla. Su padre y Yaten se pusieron de pie para esperar que se sentara. Lo hizo frente al joven Kou. Él la miró y por un momento ella se sintió avergonzada, avergonzada de no poder llegarle ni a los talones al bellísimo ser frente a ella. Esperaba ver su cara de decepción, pero no fue así. Solo frialdad, como si no le afectase en lo absoluto. Eso fue peor que la indiferencia.

La cena comenzó y estuvo en silencio hasta que el padre de Serena, comenzó a hablar.

—Yaten, ¿qué opinas sobre la guerra? — estábamos en noviembre, la guerra aún era un tema tocado por toda la gente.

— Me parece innecesaria, — dijo tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino.

— ¿Innecesaria? — dijo Serena con tono sorprendido. Ningún hombre había dicho eso antes, era justo lo que ella pensaba. Su madre la miro amenazadoramente. Yaten levantó la mirada. — Fue más que eso, fue una estupidez. Murió toda esa gente por… —su madre le dio un codazo, logrando que se quedara sin aire.

— Lo siento mucho Yaten, Serena tiende a exagerar, — se quedó callada, más que por la amenaza o la vergüenza, por la falta de aire. Debía admitir que Yaten Kou tenía un punto a su favor. Decidió callarse, porque por primera vez en todas las citas anteriores, éste chico de verdad le interesaba y quería agradarle.

La cena terminó con rapidez y Serena se disculpó. Pasó a la estancia, donde estaba la entrada principal. Por más que intentaba concentrarse en el libro que estaba leyendo, no podía. La mirada de Yaten venía a su mente una y otra vez. ¿Por qué tanta frialdad? ¿Será ella? Miró por el ventanal que había al lado de la puerta principal. En ese momento una pareja tomada por el brazo pasó. Se veían tan enamorados. Ella creyó que jamás podría ser así para ella. Sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

— ¿Le gusta leer Srta. Tsukino? — preguntó alguien, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Se giró y Yaten estaba ahí, de pie, mirándola. Ella dejó el libro a un lado y se puso de pie.

— Sí, señor. Me gusta mucho. ¿Se marcha? — preguntó cuando vio que se acercaba al cuarto donde estaban los abrigos. Se sintió algo decepcionada.

— No, daremos un paseo. Su padre y su madre han accedido, — tomó el abrigo de ella y lo extendió para que pudiera ponérselo. Serena obedeció más por inercia que por sentido común. Salieron a un nevado Tokio, ella odiaba el frío, pero no por eso el paisaje de una ciudad tan bella como esa, en pleno invierno con las calles blancas. No había mucha gente fuera. Ni muchos carros o carruajes. Yaten le ofreció su brazo y ella encantada lo tomó. Ningún hombre ejercía esa fuerza sobre ella.

— Me pareció muy interesante los puntos de vista que proporcionó esta noche, Srta. Tsukino.

— Puede llamarme Serena, — dijo sin mirarlo. — Qué bueno que le gustaran, la verdad es que mucha gente, en especial los hombres, salen huyendo cuando me escuchan hablar. Estoy acostumbrada.

— Usted es inteligente, Serena, — ella se arrepintió de haberle dado permiso de decir su nombre. Sonaba como a una taza de chocolate caliente en pleno invierno. Sus piernas flaquearon aunque al escuchar su nombre se notaba que trato de salir lo más suave posible. — Y eso me agrada mucho de usted, eso me dice que podría manejar perfectamente un hogar.

— Pues no me parece que es lo que desee. Odio pensar que el casarme significará cuidar un hogar, limpiar, cocinar, etc. Mientras que el marido se va a trabajar, mi vida sería tan aburrida y monótona que moriría de aburrimiento.

— No me refiero a administrarla de esa forma. En mi caso, la hacienda Kou necesita mucho más que solo limpiar y lavar, además hay empleados para ello. Sería necesaria la administración de gastos. Y por lo que puedo deducir, usted sería muy buena en los negocios. Sabría que por ejemplo, el comprar un coche en lugar de un carruaje sería solamente un gasto completamente innecesario. Igual que como opinó de la guerra. ¿Cómo lo dijo? Ah sí, una estupidez. Opino lo mismo, solo que no lo dije frente a sus padres por educación. También imagino que no ha de gastar mucho dinero en atuendos o accesorios para usted misma, —Serena tomó eso como un comentario y no como el insulto que realmente era.

— Sí, supone correctamente. No soy muy aficionada a la moda, pero admito que me gusta el cambio y lo nuevo.

— Eso es increíble. Como le dije, única. Por eso no me andaré con rodeos, me gustaría que se casara conmigo, y entre más pronto mejor. Le he propuesto la idea a su padre y le ha parecido increíble. Entonces se lo digo aquí, Serena, ¿Se casaría conmigo?

Ella se quedó sin aire, Yaten se detuvo y la puso frente a él para esperar una respuesta. Pero Serena no podía hablar. ¿De verdad le estaba proponiendo matrimonio? ¿Dónde quedaban todas esas frases románticas y cautivadoras? Ella sabía que los libros no eran reales, así que solo pudo asentir.

Después de eso todo fue rápido. Se casaron en una iglesia pequeña. Solo acudieron los padres de Serena y sus amigos. Ella estaba tan nerviosa que no miró a nadie más. Solo a Yaten, que parecía tan irreal que creía que desaparecería en cualquier momento. Al terminar la ceremonia hicieron una comida. Los padres de Serena insistieron, era para celebrar que su nenita se casaba y se iba muy lejos. Michiru, Lita y Ami la felicitaron. Reí aún no podía creer que se casara con uno de los hombres más ricos de toda España. La felicitó sinceramente. Yaten solo permaneció sentado el resto de la noche, con cara de aburrimiento e indiferencia. A ella le hubiera encantado que la invitara a bailar, aun cuando ella no sabía, lo habría intentado.

— Sra. Kou, — dijo alguien de pronto. Se giró y vio a Seiya. Ella sonrió, mucho. Él era su mejor amigo y siempre lo querría. Pero al mirarlo, pudo notar algo en sus ojos. Era tristeza o decepción, Serena no supo identificarlo. — Muchas felicidades Bombón, espero que tengas todo lo que deseaste. Te ves realmente hermosa, como siempre.

— Gracias Seiya, no sabes cuánto me alegra que hayas venido, — dijo casi comenzando a llorar. Yaten seguía distraído, mirando a todos lados menos a ella. No había comentado nada de su atuendo. Suspiró.

—Bombón, si no es mucho problema, ¿me permitirías esta pieza? — ella lo miró con tristeza. Él era su único amigo y compañero de todos estos años y ahora ella se marchaba muy lejos. Asintió, sin importarle si Yaten tenía algo que decir. Aunque la verdad es que no dijo nada. Comenzaron a bailar y por un momento Serena fue feliz. Como toda niña pequeña, soñadora, ella había imaginado su boda. Y esto no se parecía en lo absoluto. —Bombón, ¿eres feliz? — preguntó el ojiazul.

— Claro, es mi boda. Todas las novias deben ser felices en sus bodas. ¿No?

— Sí, pero ninguna de las novias que he visto tienen una cara de pesar como la tuya. Ni siquiera Ami y Taiki que se odiaban. ¿Quién diría que terminarían más enamorados que muchas parejas? — ella no dijo nada, era cierto. Yaten no la veía como Taiki a Ami o Nicolás a Lita. No había emoción en esos hermosos ojos. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. — No llores Serena, lo siento. No vine aquí a arruinar tu vida. Quería decirte una cosa antes de irme. Es muy difícil, pero tengo que hacerlo. Puede que no volvamos a vernos.

— No digas eso Seiya, por favor, — le rogó. — No quiero que creas que dejaremos de vernos. Quizá no tan seguido, pero debes prometer que me visitarás. Debes escribirme.

— Sería mejor que no, verás Serena, todos estos años yo… — bajó la mirada y ella notó el dolor en sus facciones. — Yo te he amado desde que éramos niños. Nunca te lo dije porque sé que mi posición no se compara con la de Yaten ni con la tuya. Solo quería que fueras feliz, sabía que no correspondías mis sentimientos. Y disculpa si esto te altera, pero tenía que sacarlo de mi pecho. Estaba matándome poco a poco. Ahora que te vas y que sé que no te veré hasta dentro de un tiempo, me he armado de valor. Pero promete que no pensarás en esto que te he dicho. Solo quería que lo supieras y que sepas que no estás sola. Nunca mi Bombón, siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites, — tomó una de sus manos y la besó en forma de despedida. Serena estaba llorando, mientras que él estaba a punto. Se marchó sin decir más a nadie, dejando a la recién casada desconcertada. Con esa afirmación, esa confesión, había logrado que se diera cuenta que sentía lo mismo. Todo ese tiempo el amor siempre estuvo a su lado.

Las despedidas fueron rápidas y sin mucho sentimiento. Lo único que le dolió a Serena fue no volver a ver a Seiya. Pero él ya se había despedido y había dicho lo que necesitaba. Empacaron todas sus cosas y el camino a Madrid fue agotador. Yaten no dijo nada en todo el camino. 'Genial, vaya noche de bodas', pensó ella. Aunque si lo consideraba, estaba mejor. Serena no se sentía lista para estar así con un hombre. Yaten la guió por la hacienda, mostrándole importantes habitaciones. Entre ellas había una que era exclusiva del peli plateado. Jamás debía entrar ella ahí. Después otra en la que Serena vio como Yaten se puso tenso al preguntar por ella. A lo que solo contestó, 'Era la habitación de mi madre', ella asintió y siguieron caminando.

Yaten no había hablado mucho de su familia. La verdad solo sabía que no tenía madre, que su padre era un hombre de negocios y que él también trabajaba en esa misma empresa. Pero la verdad es que no sabía nada.

Abrieron la puerta y el peli plateado entró. El sirviente dejó las maletas de Serena en la entrada y se marchó.

— ¿Muy bien, qué te parece? — dijo Yaten mirando a su esposa.

— Es… — no sabía que decir. La habitación parecía abandonada, como si nadie durmiera ahí. — Solitaria, — dijo al fin.

— Claro, esta habitación tiene años sin ser utilizada. Mandé a que la limpiaran para ti.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No dormiré contigo? — dijo muy sorprendida. Yaten hizo una mueca burlona y negó con la cabeza.

— Claro que no, esta es solo tu habitación. Te dejaré para que duermas, has tenido un largo viaje, — con eso se marchó, dejando a Serena sola. Ella se sentó en la cama y no pudo evitar llorar. ¿Dónde quedaban aquellas noches apasionadas de las que leía o le platicaban? Esto debía ser un error. Yaten no podía ser tan frío.

Pero por desgracia sí lo era. Los días pasaron y se convirtieron en un mes. Yaten nunca estaba en casa y ella tenía que administrar todo. Los sirvientes, muchos, la veían con desprecio. Ella comenzó a imponer orden sin importarle las malas caras o las muecas.

Una noche en la que Serena descansaba, se despertó al escuchar ruidos. Se sentó en su cama y miró la puerta. Pero no había nada. Después se giró y ahogó un grito. Había alguien ahí, un hombre y estaba desnudo. Era Yaten. ¿Qué hacía allí, y desnudo? Él se giró.

— Quiero un hijo, un heredero, — dijo como si le estuviera pidiendo más vino a uno de sus sirvientes. Como una orden.

Se acercó y Serena se paralizó, ella no sabía qué hacer. Pero no tuvo que hacer nada, Serena la tomó y la movió como si fuera una muñeca. Fue doloroso y sin ternura o cariñoso. Serena evitó llorar, pero no pudo evitar las lágrimas. El peli plateado terminó y se alejó después de cubrirse con una bata que estaba en el sofá y que ella no había notado. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría ahí esperando?

Serena se quedó en su lugar, desnuda y dolorida. Comenzó a llorar amargamente, maldiciendo el día en el que Yaten Kou se había presentado en su puerta.

Continuara...

**Esta historia es muy diferente y es una adaptación de una historia de una amiga y con el permiso de ella la publique, quedan advertidos que Yaten es completamente OOC. Tendrán que tener mucha paciencia con él. Al principio será como que O.O? Pero verán que todo saldrá bien, ¿de acuerdo? Espero que les guste y que dejen comentarios.**

**Solo tendrá unos 5 capítulos, así que si todo va muy rápido no se sorprendan. :D**

ATT. Mika Yagami


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Un heredero**

Yaten fue dos noches más y ambas fueron iguales. Rápidas, sin caricias, ni siquiera un beso. Ahora que lo recordaba, él nunca la había besado, ni siquiera en la boda. Serena parecía cada vez más muerta. Ella había vivido en una fantasía toda su vida, siempre obtenía lo que quería, era feliz. Pero ahora todo era frialdad e indiferencia.

Un mes después comenzaron los síntomas. Vómitos, mareos, apetito. El médico le confirmó y Yaten estaba complacido. No volvió a tocarla y Serena tenía el presentimiento de que no volvería a hacerlo. Y se alegraba.

Su vientre fue creciendo y creciendo. Hasta llegar al punto en el que le era imposible ver sus pies. Nunca se quejó, al contrario. Amaba a su bebé más que a nada. Era su esperanza. Para el quinto mes, en mayo de 1919 cayó una tormenta en Madrid. Yaten estaba muy enojado porque no había podido salir a un viaje de negocios. La tormenta estaba implacable, incluso había rumores sobre un tornado. No sería raro, dijo Yaten cuando lo escuchó. Serena se quedó con un nudo en la garganta. En Tokio nunca había pasado por algo así.

El día siguió como si nada ocurriera. Cenaron juntos, mientras los sirvientes se movían de un lado a otro tratando de controlar la situación. Serena estaba temblando, muy nerviosa. De pronto las luces se apagaron al abrirse las ventanas con mucha fuerza. Ambos saltaron de sus asientos. Ella comenzó a temblar con más fuerza.

— ¿Yaten? — dijo con voz temblorosa. Se puso de pie e intentó caminar, pero tenía miedo de caer.

—Serena, sigue hablando hasta que llegue a tu lado, — dijo el peligris con voz autoritaria.

—Yaten, tengo mucho miedo. No quiero morir. ¿Dónde estás? Yaten, por favor, — había comenzado a llorar. Por fin llegó a su lado y Serena se aferró a él como si se le fuera la vida. Yaten la tomó de la cintura.

— Parece que sí habrá tornado. No te preocupes, estaremos a salvo en el sótano. Tendrás que caminar y bajar escaleras. Confía en mí, conozco esta mansión como la palma de mi mano, — ella solo asintió y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

— Soy muy torpe, puedo caer. Por favor, no me dejes sola, — rogó susurrando. De pronto sintió que la levantaban. — No, bájame. Estoy tan gorda y pesada, — dijo avergonzada.

— Puedo sostenerte Serena y no creo que estés gorda, —Serena se quedó callada por la sorpresa. Esas eran las palabras más dulces que Yaten Kou le había dicho. Enterró su rostro en el cuello de él para intentar evitar el mareo que le producía el movimiento y el miedo.

Llegaron al sótano y Yaten la bajó para que pudiera caminar. Encendió algunas luces y después volvió a acercarse a Serena. Ella estaba tan asustada que solo pudo sostenerse de él para evitar gritar. Yaten la presionó contra su pecho, una forma en la que ella se sintió muy protegida. Como si pudiera pasarle un tornado por la cabeza, pero ella estaría a salvo gracias a Yaten. Su corazón se aceleró y sintió un pequeño golpe en su vientre. Yaten la separó y la miró ceñudo.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— Creo que fue el bebé, — dijo Serena poniendo sus manos en su vientre. Sintió otro golpecito y sonrió. Su pequeño golpeador. Por un momento se olvidó de la tormenta y de la frialdad de Yaten. Lo miró y vio algo en sus ojos que la impulsaron a tomar su mano y ponerla sobre su vientre, — Mira, siente.

El bebé volvió a golpear y Yaten quitó la mano con rapidez.

— Debes estar cansada, duerme, — hizo una cama con una colcha y se quitó su saco para taparla. Estaba cansada y se durmió con rapidez.

Despertó un poco después, algo desorientada. Había dormido en el piso, eso era seguro. Su espalda estaba dolorida, al igual que su cuello. Sintió que alguien acariciaba su cabello y se puso de pie rápidamente. Yaten estaba sentado y ella había dormido con su cabeza en el regazo de él.

— ¿Qué sucedió, ya pasó el tornado?

— Sí, ya es de día. Ya pasó todo. No quería despertarte, pera ya que lo hiciste me marcho. Tengo que salir de viaje lo más pronto posible—Serena se dio cuenta de que Yaten no la miraba ni una vez. Se puso de pie y estaba a punto de salir.

— Gracias...— dijo ella. Él se detuvo, asintió y continuó.

El resto del tiempo pasó rápido. Los meses pasaron y Yaten siguió frío y distante, si era posible más que antes. Le faltaban algunas semanas o algunos días para tener a su bebé. Yaten ofreció una fiesta, en la cual solo se fue a su cuarto y Serena tuvo que atender a los invitados.

Estaba en medio del salón cuando los dolores comenzaron. Ella hizo lo posible por no gritar, pero eran dolores agudos e insoportables. De inmediato la llevaron a su habitación y llamaron a la partera para que le ayudara. Duraron 5 horas para que saliera el bebé.

Yaten esperaba impaciente fuera de la puerta, escuchando los gritos de Serena y poniendo cara de angustia. Últimamente no se había sentido él mismo. Desde aquella vez en el sótano.

Salió una de las ayudantes de la partera, con las manos envueltas en sangre. Yaten solo la miró sorprendido. Justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran escuchó un llanto. Era fuerte y potente. Él sonrió orgulloso de su hijo. Seguro que sería todo un hombre digno de un Kou. Después de un rato lo dejaron pasar. Serena estaba pálida y sudada. Yaten por un momento muy breve la admiró por lo que acababa de hacer. Estaba en la cama con un bulto, alimentándola. Yaten notó las lágrimas en sus ojos. Se acercó un poco para mirar a su hijo por primera vez.

— He estado pensando en nombres. Me gusta Yaten o quizá Akira, — dijo el peligris. Serena negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo.

— No creo que le caiga.

— ¿De qué hablas? No te estoy preguntando o pidiendo tu opinión, solo te digo cuales son los nombres que puede tener.

— Pues tendrás que pensar más porque esta niña no llevará el nombre de un hombre, — levantó la mirada y quiso reír por la expresión de Yaten.

— ¿Qué? ¿Una niña? ¿De qué me va a servir? —Serena se encogió de hombros y siguió alimentando a su hija.

— Se llamará Melody, Melody Kou.

— Ni siquiera eso puedes hacer bien, eres una completa inútil. Dije que quería un hijo, no una niña inservible tal como tú, — muy enojado y sin siquiera mirar bien a su nueva hija se marchó.

El corazón de Serena se quebró un poco más. Ella creyó que quizá al mirar a aquella bella niña de cabello gris y piel blanca le ablandaría el corazón, pero no fue así. Él creía que eran inútiles.

Eso no bastó para bajar el ánimo de Serena. Hizo todo cuanto pudo por demostrarle a esa niña lo mucho que la amaba y que no le hiciera falta el amor paternal. Cuando Melody iba a cumplir un año. Yaten fue a la habitación de Serena en la noche e hizo lo mismo que las veces anteriores. Serena lo único que hacía era cerrar los ojos e intentar ignorar el dolor que causaba a su corazón el pensar que su esposo era un hombre orgulloso con el corazón congelado que no la amaba ni respetaba y que lo único que quería de ella era hijos. Un varón para la continuación de su clan.

No tardaron mucho en llegar de nuevo los síntomas. Y en esta ocasión fue más complicado. Tanto que en el sexto mes el bebé murió. Dejando a Serena desamparada. Abrazaba a su hija para intentar consolarse, pero no era suficiente. Aun recordaba el cuerpecito de su pequeño varón de seis meses. Lloró amargamente durante dos días seguidos, sin comer o salir de la habitación. Quizá no era el producto de un amor, pero era su hijo, su bebé. Lo había llevado en su vientre durante seis meses y lo había amado cada segundo. Su médico le recomendó que no lo intentara de nuevo, sería peligroso. Ante eso Yaten estaba muy molesto y Serena solo lo ignoró. Yaten ya no importaba, ni su opinión.

Logró superarlo un mes después. Salió adelante gracias a su hija. Su hija creció grande y fuerte. Pasaban el día entero jugando en el jardín. Plantando flores, corriendo y algunas veces le enseñaba algunos golpes de defensa como Seiya le había enseñado a ella, quería que su hija fuera fuerte más que ella. Melody era una niña realmente hermosa.

Tenía los ojos profundos de su madre y el cabello largo y sedoso del mismo color que su padre. Su piel era suave al tacto y muy pálida. Era simplemente hermosa. En una ocasión contrató a alguien para que pintara su fotografía. Ambas se arreglaron con sus mejores ropas y se pellizcaron las mejillas para que se sonrojaran. Tomó alrededor de 5 días que terminara. Hubiera sido menos, pero Melody se cansaba de estar como una roca, sonriendo. El último día el pintor les dijo que tenía que ponerle un líquido para evitar que se desgastara con el tiempo así que se lo llevó. No volvió y Serena se quedó sin su fotografía. Pero la había visto casi completa, era increíble cómo había logrado captar la profundidad de sus ojos y los de su hija.

Melody bajaba todos los días a desayunar con su madre y con su padre. Ella intentaba llamar la atención de su padre. Aun no sabía hablar bien, apenas tenía dos años. Pero aun así trataba de llamar la atención de un hombre que apenas la miraba. A la rubia se le oprimía el corazón, pero en parte agradecía que la tratara con indiferencia y no con odio.

Todos los días la vestía con vestidos hermosos y esponjados. La niña era toda una modelo. Serena agradecía cada día y cada momento con ella. Era su vida ahora. Ya que aparentemente su esposo era como si no estuviera ahí y su familia y amigos se habían olvidado de ella. Excepto Seiya, que una vez cada tres meses enviaba una carta contando en forma rápida y resumida lo que era de su vida. Serena contestaba igualmente rápido y resumido pero siempre le agradecía de corazón por sus cartas.

Un día en el que se encontraban en el jardín Melody se veía diferente, estaba callada y distante. Serena quiso saber qué pensaba en esa pequeña cabecita.

— Mamá, — dijo recostada en el jardín, al lado de Serena. — ¿Por qué mi papá no me quiere? —Serena tuvo que reprimir su llanto.

— No es así nena, es solo que papá es diferente. Él te quiere a su manera.

— Pero yo quiero que me abrace, que me quiera. Así como lo haces tú mami.

Para Serena eso fue duro, era algo que no le podía cumplir a su hija. Y ella quería entregarle a todo. Pero el amor de Yaten era algo que ni siquiera ella tenía.

En el vigésimo sexto cumpleaños de Yaten se hizo una fiesta. Serena odiaba esas fiestas, Yaten nunca hacía nada para tratar de hacer sentir cómodos a sus invitados. De hecho solo se encerraba en su cuarto. Esa no fue diferente. Serena los atendió y era querida por todos, envidiada por otras. La gente comenzó a irse y era hora de ir a dormir, pero quería pasar al cuarto de Melody para darle un beso de despedida. El cuarto de Yaten estaba frente al suyo y el de Melody a la derecha. Pasó rápido y le dio un beso a la niña. Al salir vio que había una sirvienta y un sirviente fuera de la puerta del peligris, escuchando. Serena frunció el ceño y se acercó.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que hacen? ¿Por qué están escuchando detrás de la puerta de mi esposo? — los sirvientes la miraron con una extraña combinación de burla y lástima. Se fueron sin decir nada.

Entonces Serena escuchó. Era una mujer, jadeando y gimiendo. También se escuchaban gruñidos profundos.

— Sí, Yaten asi — dijo una mujer.

No se necesitaba demasiada imaginación para saber lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro. Serena se tapó la boca con horror y corrió a su habitación. Esto no podía ser peor. Yaten había estado con otra mujer y seguro que Serena en su ingenuidad no se había dado cuenta que no era la primera vez. Ella creyó odiarlo y que no le importaría. Pero no era así, después de todo lo que el peligris le había hecho y como la había tratado lo seguía queriendo. Lloró en su habitación ahogando sus gritos de rabia en la almohada. Cuando logró calmarse escribió una carta, una que esperaba cambiara un poco su vida.

Al día siguiente salió de su cuarto vestida de gris, algo que no era común. Entregó la carta a un sirviente para que la llevara y fue por su hija. La vistió tan linda como siempre y bajaron a comer. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar. Sentía que quería morir, pero entonces veía a su hija y sus fuerzas se hacían un poco más fuertes.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enferma? — dijo Yaten al mirarla. Ella lo ignoró y no contestó. Cuando terminaron se retiró rápidamente antes de que él dijera algo más. Llevó a Melody al jardín y pasó el día entero con ella. Aún seguía callada y distante.

A la hora de dormir se puso su camisón y se recostó en la cama. Lo único que deseaba era despertar en su antigua casa, con sus padres, sus amigos, Seiya. Oh Seiya, como lo extrañaba. La puerta se abrió y entró Yaten en bata. Serena se puso de pie.

— ¿Qué quieres? — dijo con tono frío y monótono. Tal como hablaba él.

— Quiero volver a intentarlo, quiero un heredero, — dijo mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no se lo pides a tu amante? — dijo como si eso no le partiera el corazón. Por un momento vio en los ojos de Yaten vergüenza.

— ¿A ti qué te importa? — dijo entre dientes.

— ¿¡Que me importa!? — dijo explotando finalmente. — ¡Soy tu esposa! Se supone que debe importarme.

— Con quien me acueste no debe importarte, lo importante es que quiero un hijo y no puede ser de otra mujer que no seas tú.

— Pues morirás sin haber tenido uno porque a mí no volverás a tocarme. ¡Maldito asqueroso, mujeriego, ruin, infiel! ¡Te odio! — le faltó el aire y tuvo que sostenerse de la cama. — No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí nunca más. No dejaré que pongas un solo dedo sobre mí o sobre mi hija mientras viva.

— Pues estás muy equivocada si crees que por eso dejaré de venir a tu cuarto. Tienes que darme un hijo, no me importa que mueras tú, pero quiero un hijo, —Serena se hizo hacia atrás como si le hubiera dado una bofetada. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo? — dijo en un susurro. Es algo que se había preguntado desde el momento en que Yaten la trató como basura la primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

— No hay nada de malo, solo que… — se quedó callado.

— ¡Dime! ¡Dímelo de una vez para poder comprenderlo! He hecho todo lo que está en mi poder para hacerte sentir bien. Y ni aun así me respetas un poco.

— Deja de hacer escándalo, entre más pronto terminemos será mejor, — dijo acercándose a ella. Se alejó.

— ¡No te acerques! ¡Te he dicho que no volverás a poner una mano sobre mí!

— Eso está por verse, — dijo Yaten muy molesto.

Tomó a Serena por el cabello y ella gritó. La tiró sobre su cama e intentó quitarle el camisón, pero ella luchaba. Claro está que él era mucho más fuerte que ella, así que logró su cometido. Serena lloró y lo maldijo. Intentó golpearlo en la entrepierna pero eso lo hizo enojar aún más y la agarró con fuerza por las muñecas, presionándola contra la cama. Fue más rudo que en las otras ocasiones.

Serena no dejó de llorar y gritar. Hasta que se quedó sin voz. Yaten terminó y antes de retirarse de ella se acercó a su oído.

— Solo espero, por tu bien, que des a luz a un niño, porque si no volverás a sentirme de esta manera. ¿Lo entiendes? — con eso la soltó y se fue. Serena se hizo un ovillo y se tapó con su colcha. Gritó de rabia y dolor en su almohada.

**Continuara...**

**¡No me maten! Por colocar a Yaten como un abusador, va hacer la ultima vez lo prometo n_n***


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

"El cambio de Yaten"

Serena siguió con su vida, evitando a toda costa a Yaten. Un día recibió una carta. Era la respuesta a otra que ella había enviado.

_Querida Serena:_

_Siento muchísimo por todo lo que estás pasando. Sabes que eres muy importante para mí. Te sigo queriendo de la misma manera que antes de que te marcharas. Esta distancia solo ha hecho que te extrañe más cada día._

_En cuanto a tu petición, me encantaría ir a visitarte. Lo único que deseo en esta vida es volver a verte. Estaré ahí el 14 de abril, espero que me puedas mandar una respuesta antes de marcharme para decirme el lugar donde nos encontraremos. Dudo mucho que quieras que vaya a tu mansión, donde esté tu esposo._

_Resiste un poco más mi pequeña Bombón, verás que todo saldrá bien al final._

_Con cariño, Seiya. _

Serena tomó la carta y la arrugó en su pecho, llorando de la felicidad. Seiya estaría ahí en dos semanas. No esperó para responder. Lo citó en un río no muy lejos de su hogar. Podía tomar una caminata y encontrarse con él. Tendría que dejar a Melody sola unos momentos.

Los días pasaron rápido y cuando menos se imaginó, Serena se encontraba camino al río, vestida de negro con el rostro cubierto. Se había sentido un poco mal esos días, pero el médico le había dicho que no era nada malo. Siguió su camino en silencio, asegurándose de que nadie la seguía y de que no había nadie ahí. Llegó justo a la hora y Seiya ya estaba ahí. No pudo evitar salir corriendo a abrazarlo y llorar.

Seiya la acunó entre sus brazos, como había extrañado poder hacer eso. La sentía temblar y la estrechaba más contra él. Su cuerpo era diferente, y ni qué decir de su rostro. Ya no era más la pequeña niña de la que se había enamorado. Parecía no haber vida dentro de ella.

Serena logró calmarse y lo miró.

— Gracias, — susurró.

— Por nada Bombón, sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti, — tomó su rostro entre sus manos y limpió sus lágrimas con los pulgares. — ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Tan malo es tu esposo? Mira cómo te tiene, — dijo tratando de hacerla reír. Pero en lugar de eso Serena lloró más.

— Es horrible Seiya, me odia. Solo me quiere para darle hijos, — abrazó a Seiya y él no supo qué decir. — Oh, Seiya, si me hubieras dicho desde antes lo que sentías por mí, quizá yo habría…

— No lo digas Serena, — dijo el pelinegro tapando su boca con el dedo. — Fue por tu bien, y solo hubiera sido un espejismo, no lo que realmente sientes. Sé que quizá el maldito Kou no sea el mejor esposo del mundo, pero él te merece, tiene mucho que darte y ofrecerte. No pienses en lo que pudo ser, piensa en lo que será. Ahora, platícame de esa hija tuya. Me encantaría conocerla. Seguro que es tan hermosa como tú, — dijo tomando su mentón. Ella sonreía al recordar a su hija.

— Es hermosa, tienes razón. Es la más hermosa del mundo. Tiene mis ojos y el color de cabello de Yaten. Es sencillamente la mejor combinación.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando de todo lo que había pasado en el tiempo en el que no se vieron. Aunque por las cartas no había mucho qué contar. Rieron y Sere volvió a llorar. Se sentía tan bien de estar con él.

— Es hora de que vuelva, he tardado más de lo que planeaba, seguro que se preguntan dónde estoy. Adiós Seiya, espero volver a verte.

— Estaré aquí una semana, ya verás que volveremos a vernos, — le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

AL llegar a su hogar estaba extrañamente silencioso. A estas horas ya se habían ido los sirvientes y Yaten seguro que estaba en su habitación. Sere subió dispuesta a besar a su hija y desearle buenas noches. Estaba a punto de entrar pero escuchó una voz.

— Eres tan hermosa, — era la voz de Yaten. Serena asomó un poco la cabeza sin ser vista. El peligris estaba frente a la cama de Melody con el brazo estirado, acariciando la mejilla de la niña. — Sé que no soy muy buen padre, pero quiero que sepas que te amo. Lo hice desde el primer momento en que sentí una patada en el vientre de tu madre. Eres la niña más preciosa del mundo, — a Serena se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Vaya, después de todo Yaten Kou si tenía corazón. Se fue de ahí sin hacer ruido directo a su habitación.

Al día siguiente Sere despertó temprano para poder salir con su hija, ya que el día anterior no la había visto. La despertó, duchó y cambió. Bajaron juntas a desayunar y Yaten ya estaba ahí. Sere notaba algo diferente en él. Era como si sintiera culpa de algo, como si estuviera triste. No la miró, se giró y miró a la niña.

— Buenos días padre, — dijo la niña educadamente haciendo una reverencia.

— Buenos días, Melody, — dijo medio sonriendo. Sere se quedó pasmada en su lugar, él nunca le sonreía a ella y mucho menos contestaba sus palabras amables como 'Buenos días' o 'Buenas tardes'. Comió rápidamente y después ella y Melody salieron al jardín a jugar.

Le encantaba el tiempo que pasaba con su hija. Ella era tan pequeña y delicada pero muy activa. Jugó a atraparla y perseguirla por todo el jardín, que era enorme. Rieron mucho y después que Sere atrapó a Melody cayeron juntas al suelo y Sere comenzó a hacer cosquillas a la niña. Mientras ambas reían había alguien más observándolas. Sere levantó la mirada y ahí estaba Yaten. Serena se detuvo y Melody miró en su dirección. Se puso de pie y corrió a su padre.

Serena temió por un momento que Yaten la rechazara. La niña tomó su pierna y lo abrazó.

— ¿Quieres jugar con nosotras? — dijo mirándolo. Yaten bajó la mirada y sonrió.

— Me encantaría si a tu madre no le importa, — Melody sonrió como Serena nunca la había visto. Era evidente lo mucho que amaba a su padre a pesar de la indiferencia que este le mostraba.

— Seguro que no, — dijo Melody.

Yaten sonrió y se sentía feliz. Hacía años que no sentía felicidad en su vida. Después de que su madre lo abandonara de pequeño y su padre dejara de poner atención a él, y lo golpeaba se volvió solitario y, por qué no decirlo, un maldito sin corazón. Ahora lamentaba más que nunca haber lastimado a su esposa, quien le había hecho sentir algo desde la primera vez que la vio. Seguro que no era como otras chicas, tontas y protuberante, pero sus ojos eran unos profundos posos color Azul que lo volvían loco. Y ahora justamente su hija saca los mismos ojos. El día anterior cuando vio a su hija jugar sola y se acercó a ella, algo cambió. Es como si viera las cosas diferentes. Como si hubieran quitado el velo sobre sus ojos.

Un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos, levantó la mirada y vio a Serena doblada de dolor, tomando su vientre. Corrió a ella y la abrazó. Serena volvió a gritar.

—Serena, ¿Qué sucede? Dime qué hago, — dijo desesperado por qué alguien lo ayudara.

— Me duele, — dijo abriendo los ojos. Tenía lágrimas, Yaten quería tomar su dolor y arrojarlo lejos. Pero no sabía qué era lo que sucedía. La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó dentro de la mansión para recostarla en su cama. Le dijo a un sirviente que llamara al médico. Escuchaba a lo lejos a Melody llorar. Pronto la recostó y quitó su corsé, dejándola solo con la camisola que usaba debajo. La tapó con el cobertor y corrió al baño por paños mojados. Llegó de nuevo a su lado y comenzó a limpiar su frente, Serena temblaba pero estaba hirviendo.

El médico llegó y le pidió que saliera de la habitación. El peligris corrió al encuentro de su hija, quien lloraba en su habitación. La tomó en brazos e intentó consolarla, pero no sabía cómo. Ni él mismo podía tranquilizarse. Nunca había estado preocupado por otra persona. Estas mujeres habían cambiado su forma de ser. Habían derrumbado las paredes de su corazón con amor y buenos tratos. Y sobre todo con sus ojos.

Yaten se encontró con el médico y tenía rostro serio, algo que no era muy buena señal.

— Sr. Kou, su esposa está en un estado crítico. Si logra tenerlo esta vez no creo que vuelva a poder, — dijo quitándose sus lentes.

— ¿De qué habla? ¿Tener qué? — dijo con el ceño fruncido.

— El bebé, Sr. Kou. La Sra. Kou está embarazada. Será igual de riesgoso que el anterior. Tendrá que quedarse en reposo el resto de los meses que le faltan. Si para el cuarto el bebé sigue vivo, será que ya va a estar ahí. Pero tengo que advertirle, Sr. Kou, que el parto será muy riesgoso. Hay peligro de muerte tanto para el bebé como para la madre. Y principalmente para ella. Si decide no intentarlo entonces llámeme, podemos hacer algo antes de que el bebé crezca más.

— Claro doctor, muchas gracias, — dijo procesando lo que le acababan de decir. Entró a la habitación de Serena y la vio en su cama, recostada y pálida. Mucho más de lo normal. Se odió a sí mismo por hacerle eso, si él no hubiera abusado de ella.

Se acercó y tomó su mano, sintió los pasitos de Melody detrás de él. Quizá ella le haría más bien, le ayudaría a mejorar. Él no era nadie para Serena, lo odiaba, ella se lo había dicho. Al escuchar esas palabras se activó algo en él, eran las mismas palabras que su madre le había dicho a su padre antes de irse sin siquiera despedirse de él. Eso había marcado su vida. Se giró y pudo ver a la niña con lágrimas en los ojos.

— No te preocupes querida, ella estará bien.

— ¿Por qué está dormida antes de tiempo? Yo quiero que juegue conmigo— decía con el labio inferior temblando. Yaten tragó sonoramente.

— Mamá está enferma por ahora, no podrá jugar en un buen tiempo. Pero te prometo que jugaré contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Solo tú y yo, como ayer.

Melody comenzó a llorar al escuchar que su madre no estaría con ella. A pesar de haber escuchado la promesa de su padre, no tenía la seguridad de que la cumpliera ya que no había estado con ella en los tres años de su vida a pesar de que ella hacía lo posible por llamar su atención.

— No llores nena, verás cómo mamá sale adelante, ella es muy fuerte. Pero tenemos que cuidarla mucho, ¿me ayudarás? — dijo tratando de hacer sonreír a su hija. Ella asintió limpiándose los ojos. Su madre le dijo que no fuera débil, que nunca llorara frente a su padre. Pero él no parecía enojado y ella se dio la libertad.

Yaten se sentía mal al ver a su esposa de esa forma. Su piel normalmente pálida estaba ahora casi traslúcida. Gemía y decía cosas sin sentido. Oyó más de una vez que susurraba su nombre y otras veces a "Seiya". Yaten no sabía quién era, pero se sentía celoso.

El doctor le dijo que debía mantenerla a temperatura normal y si era necesario bañarla. Estaría inconsciente un poco más antes de reaccionar. El doctor dijo que si pasaban los primero cuatro meses estarían a salvo, pero había dicho lo mismo con el anterior.

El anterior, su primer niño al que planeó ponerle su nombre. A pesar del dolor inmenso que le provocó ver a ese niño pequeño de seis meses de vida tuvo que ser fuerte y fingir, logró llevar a cabo el funeral, al que solo asintieron él y el hombre que cavó su tumba. Serena no salía de la habitación y estaba a punto de ir por ella, pero no lo hizo por cobardía. Tenía mostrarle a ella lo dependiente que se había vuelto.

Sin querer había entregado su frío y congelado corazón a ella desde la primera vez que la vio. Pero, ¿Cómo podía alguien mostrar amor, cuando lo único que había recibido era odio, golpes y resentimiento? Su padre lo culpaba por la huida de su madre y lo lastimaba golpeándolo, Yaten culpaba a su padre. Era un odio mutuo, uno que duraría por los siglos de los siglos.

Pasaron varios días en los que la temperatura de Serena ascendía y descendía sin ningún ritmo constante. El peligris permaneció a su lado y Serena sentía calma al estrechar su mano. Al quinto día Serena logró permanecer despierta lo suficiente para sentarse en la cama y comer. Traía puesto simplemente su camisón de noche y Yaten seguía ahí a su lado. Ella no habló con él. No porque él la ayudara un día, iba a olvidar los pasados dos años de maltrato, odio e indiferencia.

— Sr. Kou, buscan a la Sra. Serena, — dijo una sirvienta sonrojada. Serena levantó la cara con sorpresa.

— ¿Quién es? — dijo Yaten frunciendo el ceño.

— El Sr. Seiya.

— Dígale que pase, pero primero ayúdeme a cambiarme, — dijo Serena sonriente. No le importaba la opinión de Yaten, ella tenía que ver a Seiya.

La sirvienta le ayudó a ponerse de pie y sintió un piquete en su vientre.

—Serena, el doctor dijo…

— No me importa, tengo que cambiarme. Aparte tú dijiste que no te importaba si moría, a mí tampoco, —dijo fría y con resentimiento. Yaten suspiró tristemente. Era cierto, lo había dicho pero no lo dijo en serio.

—Serena yo…

— Ahórratelo para quien te crea, — dijo antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño con la sirvienta. Unos minutos después salió con un vestido rojo, parecido al que llevaba la primera vez que vio a Yaten. El corsé estaba menos ajustado de lo normal, para ayudar al bebé.

— ¡Mamá! — entró Melody gritando emocionada. — Hay un hombre moreno allá abajo, — dijo con los ojos brillantes. — Me tomó en volandas y me dio vueltas mamá, es divertido. Y dijo que era hermosa, que me parecía a ti.

— Lo sé cariño, es un amigo de mami, — dijo tomando a su hija, pero sus fuerzas eran casi nulas, así que no consiguió levantarla. Yaten se acercó y la tomó en brazos. Que su hija estuviera tan emocionada por un extraño, que resultaba ser amigo de su esposa conseguía que él sintiera verdaderos celos. Sin mencionar que Serena había dicho su nombre en sueños. — Dígale que pase, por favor, — le dijo a la sirvienta. Ella asintió y salió de la habitación.

— Papá, ¿tú conoces al Señor Seiya? — dijo Melody mirando a su papá.

— No Melody, pero me encantaría conocerlo. Si es amigo de mamá, también puede ser mío, — dijo entre dientes, Serena lo miró y se acercó a él lentamente.

— Más te vale, Yaten Kou, que lo trates bien. Si lo llegas a atacar de cualquier manera, te prometo que pierdes a tu heredero y me pierdes a mí, aunque no te importe mi vida, —Yaten asintió con la cabeza en alto. Ninguna mujer lo había amenazado. Pero Serena no era cualquier mujer.

— Estaré afuera, pero voy a conocerlo primero, — dijo mirándola a los ojos. Serena no comprendía esta nueva actitud de Yaten, y no estaba segura si le gustaba o si la hacía enfadar aún más. No podía confiar en él, no después de todo el sufrimiento que le había causado.

Melody pasaba la mirada de su madre a su padre sin comprender el enojo de su madre. Serena se recostó de nuevo en la cama y suspiró profundo. Cambiarse había requerido un gran esfuerzo, estaba tan agotada. Melody miró a su papá y él le sonrió.

— ¿Te gustaría que yo te levantara en volandas y te diera vueltas? ¿O es acaso que solo te gusta Seiya? — dijo Yaten con su típica sonrisa de lado, pasándole un dedo por la nariz. Los ojos de su hija brillaron al escuchar eso.

— ¿De verdad lo harías papá?

— Claro que sí mi niña, en cuanto salude al amigo de tu madre iremos al jardín, ¿de acuerdo? — Melody asintió emocionada y abrazó a su padre por el cuello.

Tocaron a la puerta y entró la sirvienta anunciando a Seiya. En cuanto entró Yaten supo lo que su hija quiso decir. Era un poco más alto que él, también musculoso. Traía un traje que quizá no era muy caro, pero no se le veía mal. Yaten lo odió en cuanto entró, él había logrado sacarle una sonrisa a su esposa, mientras que él lo único que conseguía eran lágrimas o gritos. Él quería demostrarle a Serena que el velo que tenía sobre sus ojos había sido removido por ella y por su hija. Quería demostrarle que la amaba, pero quería también pedirle ayuda para amar. Quería pedirle perdón por todo y permiso para demostrar que se arrepentía. Quería simplemente, borrar el pasado y comenzar de nuevo.

Pero al ver el rostro de su esposa y la voz con la que le hablaba, sabía que no era posible. Serena no lo amaba y no estaba seguro de que alguna vez lo hubiera hecho. Seiya pasó sin siquiera notar al peligris. Fue directo a abrazar a Serena. Yaten recordó haberlo visto en la boda, incluso bailó con Serena. Fue la primera vez que sintió celos. El ver como su esposa lloraba en brazos de otro hombre y como le sonreía. Pero cuando sucedió no supo qué fue lo que sintió, ahora lo entendía. Lo había sentido de nuevo. Carraspeó para llamar su atención.

—Soy Yaten Kou.

— Sí, lo conozco, — dijo viéndolo con odio y estrechando su mano. Después se giró hacia Melody, quien tenía el dedo en la boca y las mejillas sonrojadas. –Hola princesa, nos vemos de nuevo, — Melody rió y se escondió en el cuello de su padre. Yaten no podía soportar más, si no se iba diría algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Recordaba la amenaza de Serena, así que tomó a la niña y se retiró.

Cuando salió de la habitación no pudo evitar ver el brillo en los ojos de su esposa cuando Seiya le sonrió. Sí, el monstruo verde de los celos le estaba picando. Pero se prometió a él mismo que conquistaría a Serena y se ganaría su corazón y devolvería su confianza.

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, ahí tienen el gran cambio de Yaten. Solo esperemos que nuestra querida estrella recupere el amor de Serena, lo cual no será fácil.**

**MUY PRONTO CAPITULO 4**


End file.
